CITY'S DEVASTATION
by darkensandor50
Summary: this is just a crossover between btvs and resident evil 2faith and buffy gets called down to raccon city to investagate whats happening to it.once there right in the middle of distruction they team up with new friends.


WELL HELLO AGAIN PEOPLE I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER FANFIC.FOR THOSE WHO KNOW ME HAVE READ

MY OTHER STORY **MY OWN DEMONS** WHICH I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF MAKING A SEQUEL TO YET BUT YOU GUY'S MAY HAVE TO GIVE ME A LITTLE CONVENCING TO MAKE ONE( OR WHEN I CAN COME UP WITH AN IDEA HEHE).

WELL THOSE WHO HAVEN'T **GO CHECK IT OUT** OR NOT BUT I'LL **REALLY LOVE IT IF YOU DO AND DON'T FORGET TO R&R**. ANYWAYS HERES MY NEXT STORY FOR YOU AND ENJOY:-)

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ( I WISH ) SO DON'T SUE ME

AND MOSTLY HAVE SPOILERS OF THE RESIDENT EVIL 2 MOVE WITH SOME EXTRAS AND CHANGES

OH AND JUST TO SAY WE FIVE HAVE **POV'S, **FOR NOW IT'S ONLY ALICE'S,FAITH'S,BUFFYS,AND NO ONE'S

**CITY'S DEVASTATION**

**RATED M (SO YOU BEEN WARNED)**

**PROLOGE**

**SOME WHERE IN RACCON CITY** :

ALICE'S POV:

'UHH I FEEL...I FEEL COLD' MY EYES SNAP OPEN ALREADY ADJUSTING TO THE BRIGHT WHITE ROOM I'M IN

I TRY TO SIT UP I SCREAM OUT IN PAIN WHEN I MOVE MY LEFT ARM I LOOK DOWN AND SEE A LONG THICK NEEDLE ATTACHED TO A RUBBER TUBE TAPED ON THE CROOK OF MY ARM.

I RIP OUT THE NEEDLE WHICHED CAUSED MORE PAIN AND I SEE IT SWING BACK AND FORTH BE SIDE ME WITH BLOOD DRIPPING FROM THE TIP.I LOOK A MYSELF REALIZING THAT I'M COVERED WITH NEEDLES ATTACHED TO RUBBER TUBS AND WEARING ONLY A MORE REVEALING HOSPITAL GOWN.

WHEN I WAS DONE WITH NEEDLES ON MY BODY I FELT A LITTLE TUGGING ON MY LEFT TEMBLE I REACH UP TO FIND TWO MORE RUBBER TUBES ATTACHED TO THE SKIN. I SCREAMED WHILE I HEAR AND FEEL A STRONG AMOUNT OF AIR BLOWING PAST MY EAR I FEEL THE HAIR SHAVEN AREA WITH THE TWO HOLES TO SEE ANY BLOOD WAS THERE WHICH NONE CAME.

WHEN I SLIDED MYSELF OFF THE MEDICAL TABLE I WAS ON I FELT WEAK AND FELL HARD ON THE COLD TILED FLOOR WHEN I TRIED TO STAND MY LGES FELT LIKE TENDERIZED MEAT.I STEADEIED MYSELF ON THE TABLE BEHIND ME WHEN I TRIED MY SECOND ATTEMPT TO STAND AGAIN THEN I JUST NOTICE A BIG AND VERY WIDE MIRROR IN FROUNT OF ME I TOOK A GUESS THAT IT WAS A TWO WAY MIRROR WHCIH MEANS THAT SOMEONE HAS TO BE WATCHING ME FROM THE OTHER SIDE.

I STEADYED MYSELF ONE MORE TIME AND TRIED TO WALK TO THR MIRROR WITH A LITTLE WUBBLING ON THE WAY OVER WHEN I REACHED THE MIRROR I PUT MY HEAD AGAINST IT SEEING IF I CAN LOOK THROUGH IT.

'' I THERE SOMEONE THERE? ANYONE THERE? LET ME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW?''

I YELLED AND BANGED AT THE MIRROR FOR A MINUTE OR SO AND LOOKED AROUND ME TO FIND A DOOR WHEN I FOUND IT TO MY RIGHT WITH ALL DIFFERENT KINDS OF RED AND YELLOW WRITING ON IT AND NO HANDLE. NEXT TO IT I SEE THE DOOR PANEL WITH A KEYCARD SWEEP, KNOWING I DON'T HAVE A KEYCARD I GET AN IDEA AND WALK OVER TO THE METAL TABLE NORMAL THIS TIME I REACH FOR ONE OF THE NEEDLES WITH RUBBER TUBBING AND RIP ONE LOOSE FROM THE CEILING AND HEAD TOWARD THE DOOR.

WHEN I REACH THE DOOR A SLANT AGAINT IT STILL FEELING WEAK I CAREFULLY SLIDE THE BLOOD STAINED NEEDLE IN THE CARD SLOT TO FEEL FOR THE LOCK.I FINALLY FIND IT AND WITH A FRIM GRIP I PUSH DOWN ON THE NEEDLE TO BREAK THE LOCK I CLOSED MY EYES WHEN SOME SPARKS FLY OUT FROM THE SLOT THEN HEAR THE LOCKS FROM THE DOOR RELEASING A SIGH OF RELEIF CAME TO ME WHEN THE HANDLE-LESS DOOR OPEN.

AS I PUSH THE DOOR OUT OF THE WAY I LOOK TO BOTH MY LEFT AND RIGHT STILL UNAWARE OF MY SUROUNDINGS I COME TO SEE ALL WHITE LONG HALLWAYS WITH MANY DOORS AND THE AIR SMELLED OF RUBBING ALCOHOL WITH THAT I COME TO THINK THAT I'M IN A HOSPITAL.BUT IF IT WAS ONE NORMALY IN A HOSPITAL THERE ARE MANY NOSIES AND PEOPLE RIGHT NOW I HEAR NO NOSIES OR SEE ANY PEOPLE NO WHERE THE ONLY THING I CAN HEAR IS MY STEADTY BREATHING.

AS I MAKE IT THROUGH THE FEW FLIGHTS OF STAIRS CAUSE I THE POWER WAS OUT TO IT I COME UP TO THE LOBEY STILL NOT RUNNING INTO ANYBODY I WALK UP TO THE FRONT DESK AND ON ONE OF THE ARM-WHEEL CHAIRS I SEE A DOCTOR'S WHTIE COAT HUNG ON THE BACK. I LOOK DOWN AT MYSELF SEEING THAT I'M WEARING BASICLY A TOWL WITH WIDE SLITS AT THE SIDES I GO AROUND TO THE DESK AND GRAB THE COAT.AS I PUT THE COAT ON I SEE A NAME THAT SAYS DR. WASH ON IT

"WHY DO I FEEL THAT I HEARD THAT NAME BEFORE?"

I SHAKE THE TOUGHT AWAY AND HEAD TOWARD THE DOORS STILL FIXING THE COAT WHEN I REACH OUTSIDE I LOOK UP AND GASPED AT WHAT I SAW I LOOKED AROUND ME TO SEE CARS ON FIRE,CARS CRASHED IN TO LIGHTPOLES WITH BLOOD ON THE WINDSHIELD. I WALK OUT TO GET A BETTER VIEWS AROUND ME I WALK FURTHER DOWN THE STREET I LOOKED AROUND CARS ALL MANGELD UP,DEBRIS OF BROKEN GLASS AND RIPPED UP NEWSPAPER,AND WITH NO ONE IN SIGHT EITHER.

I BECAME VERY WORRIED THAT I SURVIVED THE HORROR AND FREE FROM IT NOW I REALIZED THAT I WAS VERY WORNG. I KEEP ON WALKING TILL I CAME UP TO A CRASHED POLICE CAR WITH THE PASSAGER DOOR OPENED

I LOOK INSIDE TO FIND A SHOTGUN ALREADY FULLED WITH EIGHT SHELLS AND SIX MORE ON THE FLOOR.AS I PUT THE SHELLS IN MY COAT POCKETS I TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND COCK THE GUN READY TO FACE THE DANGER AND HORROR THAT LIES A HEAD.

**SUNNYDALE A THREE DAYS EARLYER**

NO ONE'S POV:

A MIDDLE AGED BRITISH MAN IS IN HIS KITCHEN MAKING HIMSELF A CUP OF TEA WHEN HIS FINSHED HE GRABS HIS CUP AND HEADS TO HIS FAVORITE LOUNGE CHAIR TO SIP HIS HOT MIK TEA AND TO READ AN OLD FAVORITE OF HIS WHEN THE PHONE STARTED TO RING.

HE GAVE A LOW SIGH AS HE PUT DOWN HIS TEA AND CAUGHT THE PHONE ON THE THIRD RING

"HELLO?"

" RUPERT? IS THAT YOU?"

" YES MAY I ASK WHO'S CALLING?"

" IT'S ME DAVID"

"OH DAVID HOW YOU BEEN?"

"YEAH IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I CALLED A ?"

"YES IT HAS SO WHAT YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT?"

**LATER ON THAT DAY**

BUFFY'S POV

I WONDER WHATS UP WITH GILES RIGHT NOW WITH A MEETING BUT WHY AIN'T THE OTHERS WITH US IT'S JUST FAITH AND I HERE? I JUMP WHEN I FEEL TWO STRONG ARMS WRAP AROUND MY WAIST AND PULL ME INTO THEIR LAP.

"AGHHH...FAITH HEHE LET GO OF ME"

"NO THE HELLS WHY? IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S GONNA SEE US"

SHE PULLS ME IN TIGHTER AND STARTS TO SUCK THE CROOK OF MY NECK I TRY TO PREVENT A SMALL MOAN AS SHE STARTS TO CARESS MY BREST UNDERNEATH MY TANKTOP . WHEN I BEGAN TO GET LOST AND LEAN MORE INTO FAITH A LITTLE I WAS SUDDENLY PUSHED OFF HER LAP TO THE OTHER CUSHION OF THE CHAIR NEXT TO HER I WAS ABOUT TO PROTEST FOR WHY SHE DID WHEN GILES CAME IN WITH A TRAY OF A CUP OF TEA FOR HIMSELF AND TWO WATERS FOR US.

I HAD FAITH PROMISED STOP DRINKING SO MUCH IF I PROMISED IF I WON'T PLAY THE BIG-JEALOUS-GIRLFRIEND AROUND HER IF SOMEONE TRIES TO HIT ON HER.AS WE QUIETLY SIP OUR DRINKS AFTER A MINTUE OR SO FOR FAITH BEING AS IMPATENIT AS SHE IS SHE BLURTS OUT

"SO WHAT THE HELLS UP G-MAN HUH? WHATS THE LOWDOWN?" SHE SAYS LEANING BACK ON THE COUCH WITH ONE ARM BEHIND THE SEAT OF THE CHAIR AND TAKING ANOTHER SIP OF HER ALREADY HALF-FULL GLASS OF WATER.GILES GIVES HER A LOOK LIKE SAYING SPEAK-IN-ENGLISH AND LOOKS AT ME THAT SAYS WHAT-THE-BLOODLY-GOD-DID-SHE-JUST-SAY-ONE.

I COVER MY MOUTH TRYING NOT TO LAUGH AT GILES FACE WHEN I CLAMED DOWN I SAID "WHAT SHES SAYING GILES IS WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TALK TO US ABOUT" RELEIF COMES TO HIS FACE WHEN HE GOT THE TRANSLATION HE TOOK ONE MORE SIP OF HIS TEA AND LOOKS AT THE BOTH OF US.

"WELL I GOT A CALL THIS MORNING FROM AN OLD FRIEND OF MINE THAT I HAVEN'T SEEN OR HEARD OF IN A COUPLE OF YEARS SAYS HE HAS A PROBLEM."

"AND WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH US?" I SAY

"UMM WELL" AND HE FULLS US ON THE CONVERSATION HE HAD EARLYER

---- THE CONVERSATION---

" SO DAVID WHAT DO YOU WHAT TO SPEAK WITH ME ABOUT?"

"WELL I LIVE IN RACOON CITY NOW AND I'VE BEEN WORKING FOR THE UMBRELLA CORPORATION YOU HEARD OF THEM RIGHT?"

" OF CORSE I HAVE THEY ARE THE MOST FAMOUS CORPORATION IN THE WORLD IT'S VERY UNLIKELY THAT NO ONE ELSE HAS"

"ALRIGHT JUST CHECKING I'M WORKING AS ONE OF THE SICENCIST THAT DOES TESTING ON ANIMALS LIKE SAMPOOS AND SUCH. ONE DAY WHEN I WAS WALKING DOWN TO THE TESTING AREA I HEARD ALOT OF PEOPLE COMING MY WAY MAYBE A DOZEN OF THEM RUSH PAST ME WITH THREE PEOPLE ON GERNEYS THE FIRST WAS A MAN WITH DEEP CUTS THAT LOOKS THAT HE WAS ATTACKED BUY SOME BIG ANIMAL BUY TELLING THE LOOKS OF THE SLASH MARKS ON HIS ARM THE NEXT ONE WAS A WOMAN WITH DARK HAIR AND WHAT LOOKED TO BE IN A UNIFORM.I LOOKED AT THE SIGN ON HER ARM SAID THAT SHE WORKED FOR THE CORPORATION BUT NEVER SEEN AN OUTFIT THAT I'VE SEEN ANYONE AROUND HERE WEAR SHE LOOKED LIKED SHE WORKED FOR A S.W.A.T TEAM AND SHE LOOKED VERY PALE AS IF SHES SICK .THE LAST ONE WAS ALSO A WOMAN WITH DARK BLONDE HAIR SHE WAS WARING A RED DRESS AND COMBAT BOOTS NOTHING LOOKED TO BE WRONG WITH HER THEY WHERE ALL UNCONSCIOUS . I WAS PUSHED OUT OF THE WAY BY ONE OF THE DOCTOR SAYING TO MIND MY OWN BUSINESSAND THEN THEY DISIPPERED AROUND THE CORNER"

"WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS DAVID?"

"CAUSE WHERE I WORK IT'S A TESTING BUILDING WHERE NOT AN HOSPITAL RUPERT WHY THEY BROUGHT THOSE PEPOLE HERE WAS BEYONED ME AND THATS NOT ALL"

"WHAT YOU MEAN? WHAT ELSE IS THERE?"

"WELL IT'S BEEN A WEEK SINCE THEN AND THINGS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING HERE OF PEOPLE KILLING OTHER PEOPLE AND EATING THEM THE ATTACKS HAVE BEEN HAPPENING THE NEXT DAY EVER SINCE THOSE THREE PEOPLE CAME AND A BOUNCH OF EMPLOYES THAT WORK HAVEN'T BEEN COMING TO WORK LATELY RUPERT THERES SOMETHING VERY WORNG GOING ON HERE"

"DAVID THIS IS SERIOUS VERY BUT WHY YOU CALLED ME FOR?

"I NEED YOU TO DO SOMETHING FOR ME"

"WELL WHAT CAN I DO THEN?"

"WELL I KNOW YOU HAVE THE SLAYERS THERE WITH YOU I WAS WONDERING IF YOU CAN SEND THEM OVER HERE TO CHECK WHATS GOING ON AND STOP THE ATTACKS"

"DAVID- " DAIL TONE

--- END OF CONVERSATION ---

FAITH AND I REMAIN QUIET AS GILES TOLD US HIS PHONE CALL FROM AN OLD FRIEND I FELT A LITTLE SICK WHEN HE SAID THAT PEOPLE ARE JUST GOING UP TO RANDOM PEOPLE ATTACKING THEM AND...AND START TO EAT THEM IT MUST BE A HORRIBLE WAY TO DIE I WAS SNAPED OUT OF MY THOUGHTS WHEN FAITH GOT UP AND START TO PACE AROUND THE ROOM WHERE IN.I HATE WHEN THAT SHE DOES THAT THAT MEANS SHES UPSET AND WANTS TO HIT OR BREAK SOMEING.

"SO WHAT DID YA' TELL HIM G-MAN HUH?" SHE SAYS STILL PACING UP AND DOWN

"WELL I TOLD HIM THAT I'LL TALK TO YOU TWO ABOUT IT AND TO KNOW YOUR SAY IN THIS,IF YOU WANT TO GO I WOULDN'T STOP YOU AND IF YOU SAY NO I'LL CALL HIM BACK AND GIVE HIM THE NEWS"

SILENCE LINGRED UPON US WHICHED FELT LIKE FOREVER UNTILL I NOTICED THAT FAITH STOPED PACING WITH HER BACK TO US ARMS ACROSS HER CHEST LEGS A SHORT DISTANCE APART THAT STANCE TOLD ME THAT SHE WAS DEEP IN THOUGHT.

"G-MAN WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS WHOLE THING?I MEAN WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING ON?"

HE TOUGHT FOR A FEW MOMENTS WHILE CLEANING HIS GLASSES " WELL I THINK THAT SOMTETHING ABNORMAL IS GOING ON IN RACCON CITY AND IT MAY BE A SPELL OR A CULT BEHIND ALL OF THIS"

" HEY B WHAT YA' THINK?" SHE SAYS TO ME WITHOUT LOOKING

"UMM I THINK THE SAME WAY THERE IS SOMTHING ABNORMAL ABOUT ALL THIS" I SAID WHICH WAS I REALLY FELT.

"WELL-" SHE TURNS AROUND LOOKING AT BOTH OF US WITH A SMILE ON HER FACE "- LOOKS LIKE WE GOT A JOB TO DO B. I'M GOING HOW ABOUT YOU?YOU COMING?" SHE ASKS ME

I STARE AT MY FEET FOR AN MINTUE AND MADE OUT MY MIND THEN I GET UP AND LOOK AT FAITH IN HER DEEP BROWN EYES AND I WALK OVER TO HER AND GIVE HER A SHOFT KISS ON THE LIPS WHEN I BRAKE IT I LOOK OVER AT GILES SENNING HIM CLEAN HIS GLASSES AGAIN AND TRYING TO HIDE HIS BLUSH.

"LOOKS LIKE WHERE GOING TO RACCON CITY BABY"

WE LEFT GILES HOME AND GOT TO OURS I WE TOLD MY MOM THAT FAITH AND I WILL BE GOING OF TO RACCON CITY FOR A FEW WEEKS TO FIND OUT WHATS GOING ON THEREAND WAS LEAVING IN THREE DAYS SHE DIDN'T TAKE IT TO WELL BUT HELPED US PACK FOR THE TRIP. ON THE DAY OF THE FLIGHT WE SAID OUR FARWELLS TO MY MOM AND DAWN AND TOLD THEM NOT TO TELL THE OTHERS WHERE WE ARE THAT THIS IS FOR US TO DO AND TO DO ONLY AND ALSO THAT WE WOULD BE BACK SOON.

GILES DROVE US TO THE AIRPORT AND SAID OUR GOOD BYES IT DIDN'T TAKE LONG FOR US TO GET ON THE PLANE AND GET SEATED I SAT IN THE WINDOW SEAT LOOKING OUT THE WINDOW WITH LISTENING TO HER CD PLAYER BEFORE WE HAVE TO TAKE OFF AND THAT SHE HAS TO TURN IT OFF UNTILL SHE CAN AGAIN.

THE CAPTION TOLD US TO TURN OFF ANY ELETRONIC DEVICES AND BUCKLE IN I LOOKED OUT MY WINDOW AS WE TAKE OFF TO RACCON CITY FELLING THAT OUR STAY MAYBE WILL BE A INTERESTING ONE.

**END OF PROLOGE**

**PREVIEW:**

**ON THE NEXT CITY'S DEVASTATION**

AS I WONDER DOWN THE DARK STREETS EVERYWHERE I TURN I SEE A BANGED UP CAR IN A SHOP WINDOW OR ON FIRE I HAD A SICKING FEEING THAT I WAS ALONE IN THIS CITY AND HOLD THE SHOTGUN CLOSER TO ME AND HOLD ON MORE TIGHT.

I WALK AROUND THE CORNER OF THE STREET AND SEE UP AHEAD AND AND SEE MANY DARK SHADOWS ALL HODDLED UP TOGATHER AS I GOT CLOSER TO THEM CARFULLY NOT KNOWING IF THEIR ALIVE OR NOT TILL I HEAR DEEP AND LOAD MOANING CONFIRMED MY QUESTION.

AS I BENT DOWN MOVING PAST THEM TRYING NOT TO BE SEEN I HEAR A LOT OF BANGING AND NECKS SNAPING WITH HEAVY THUDS HITING THE GROUND. I LOOK UP OVER A CAR AND SEE WHAT THE ZOMBIES WHERE HODDLED AROUND WHEN I SEE TWO OBVIBOUSLY ALIVE PEOPLE.

I WATCH CLOSELY AS I SEE THE TWO PEOPLE TAKE DOWN WHAT SEEM TO BE A DOZEN ZOMBIES WITH EASE

AND MOVES WHICHED MOVED LIKE MY OWN .WHEN I WAS ABLE TO GET A CLEAR LOOK AT THEEM I SAW TWO YOUNG GIRLS LIKE 17 OR 18 YEARS OLD ONE OF THEM A SHORT BLONDE AND THE OTHER A TALL BURNITE THEY BOTH SEEM TO BE COMPLETE OPPOSITES TO EACH OTHER.

I LOOKED AT THEIR HAND TO SEE SWORDS BOTH LONG AND COVERED IN BLOOD THE SWORDS LOOKED TO BE PRETTY HEAVY FOR HOW THICK THEY WHERE. THE TWO GIRLS WALKED OFF LIKE NOTHING HAD HAPPENED

MAN WHO ARE THEY?


End file.
